Final Fantasy XIV : Chroniques d'Eorzea
by alex4815162342
Summary: L'histoire de mon Perso sur FINAL FANTASY XIV !


Episode 1 : Le départ

E'galyne avait appris le lendemain du départ de ses parents, qu'ils étaient partis pour la plaine de Carteneau afin d'affronter l'empire aux côtés de l'alliance et des nombreux autres aventuriers. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, mais les membres de la famille l'avaient réconforté. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de toute cette histoire mais elle savait bien que l'endroit était très dangereux et qu'une grande bataille se préparait là-bas. Elle était bien évidemment au courant pour Dalamud aussi. Comment les adultes pouvait-il lui cacher la vérité au sujet de cet astre rouge qui grandisse dans le ciel soleil après soleil ? Malheureusement pour elle, ses inquiétudes avaient été justifiées et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le 7ème fléau eut lieu et le monde sombra dans une nouvelle ère Ombrale. Cet événement fut terrible pour Eorzea et nombreuse furent les pertes. Aucun des membres de la Compagnie Libre partie à Cartenau n'était rentrée. Ce qui signifié que les parents de la jeune miqo'te non plus n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait était anéanti par leur disparition. Mais E'galyne perdit bien plus encore que ses parents. Elle en perdit le souvenir. Le phénomène se déclencha presque aussitôt après la chute du satellite. Lorsqu'elle tentait de penser à ses parents, un voile de lumière recouvré leur visage. Elle n'était plus à même de ce souvenir de leur apparence. Elle garder quand même quelque souvenir de sa vie passé avec eux, mais tout cela resté bien vague. Elle se souvenait bien d'avoir vécu certaines choses mais il lui était impossible de savoir avec qui. Comme si un vide s'était formé dans sa tête. Cette étrange sensation de floue ne l'avait pas empêché d'être effondré par leur disparition. Elle apprit vite à chérir le peu de chose qu'elle savait à leur sujet et dompta son chagrin. Les membres restants de la guilde avaient été d'un grand soutien pour elle. Le chef de la guilde Thota'ra Jabo l'avait accompagné durant toute cette difficile période. Plus qu'un chef il avait été, un tuteur ainsi qu'un maître pour elle. Il lui avait en effet enseigné les rudiments du pugilat, cet art du combat a mains nues. Car quoique cette vie d'aventures lui ait volé, E'galyne ne pouvais pas s'imaginer suivre une autre voie que celle-ci. Elle se prépara longuement à affronter ce mode de vie.

5 ans s'étaient écoulés. Elle était devenue une ravissante jeune fille. Elle attendait devant la maison de la Compagnie Libre, qui ce trouvée dans un coin presque perdu d'Eorzea. Ce n'était pas très habituel pour une guilde. Généralement, ce genre de QG se trouvait non loin des grandes villes, afin de trouver plus facilement du travail et des ressources. Mais les membres avaient préféré s'isoler pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle scrutait sous un soleil de plomb la petite carriole qui devait la prendre afin de l'emmener à sa première destination. Car oui le moment était venu pour elle de faire ses débuts en tant qu'aventurière. E'galyne aurait très bien pus resté ici et faire ces armes auprès de sa famille, mais elle avait décidé de partir de la guilde. Elle ne voulait pas obtenir une place dans une guilde sans avoir accompli le moindre fait d'armes. Elle voulait partir de zéro, comme chaque aventurier de ce monde devait le faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle estimait. Après de longue discutions et des débats mouvementés, les membres de la famille avaient finalement accepté son départ. Elle les rassura en leur assurant que quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, elle reviendrait tôt ou tard car cet endroit resté sa demeure. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la route. Sans le moindre équipement, avec une somme dérisoire en poche, sans linkshell pour contacter la guilde et sans monture. Tel que tous les membres de la guilde l'avaient fait avant elle. La silhouette de la carriole se dessina aux loin et E'galyne senti les larmes naître au bord de ses yeux. Elle se ressaisit pour paraître brave face au regard des membres de sa famille. Tout le monde était dans le QG et observé par l'une des fenêtres de la petite bâtisse la jeune fille déterminée. Elle avait demandé que son départ se fasse ainsi car elle ne voulait pas d'au revoir douloureux et plein de larmes. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait peur. Devant elle s'étendait un monde totalement inconnu et une toute nouvelle vie. Une fois la carriole tirée par les chocobos devant elle, la jeune aventurière grimpa à l'arrière sans un mot pour le conducteur. L'émotion lui serra la gorge. Le conducteur l'interpella afin de lui expliquer qu'il ferait un détour pour prendre d'autres passagers ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas. Alors que la charrette s'avança sur la route E'galyne laissa passer quelque sanglot lorsqu'elle vit tous les membres de sa famille sortir de la maison afin de lui faire des signes de la main. Son mentor devant ce petit groupe lui cria quelques mots.  
\- Tu deviendras une aventurière remarquable j'en suis sur ! Nous t'observons d'ici et pensons fort à toi !  
E'galyne pleura de plus belle et ne pût trouver la force de répondre. Mais les membres de la guilde n'attendaient pas qu'elles disent quoique ce soit et savait bien ce que la jeune miqo'te avait sur le cœur. Après un certain temps E'galyne ne vit plus le QG ni les membres de la Compagnie. Elle était désormais seule et livrée à elle-même. Elle retrouva peu à peu son calme mais toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé. Sa première destination la guilde des pugilistes se trouvait à Ul'dah qui était relativement loin d'ici. Elle aurait donc le temps de ce reposé. Alors qu'elle s'installa confortablement dans la charrette E'galyne fermait les yeux afin de faire un petit somme.

La suite sur le site Chroniques d'Eorzea : E'galyne avait appris le lendemain du départ de ses parents, qu'ils étaient partis pour la plaine de Carteneau afin d'affronter l'empire aux côtés de l'alliance et des nombreux autres aventuriers. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, mais les membres de la famille l'avaient réconforté. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de toute cette histoire mais elle savait bien que l'endroit était très dangereux et qu'une grande bataille se préparait là-bas. Elle était bien évidemment au courant pour Dalamud aussi. Comment les adultes pouvait-il lui cacher la vérité au sujet de cet astre rouge qui grandisse dans le ciel soleil après soleil ? Malheureusement pour elle, ses inquiétudes avaient été justifiées et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le 7ème fléau eut lieu et le monde sombra dans une nouvelle ère Ombrale. Cet événement fut terrible pour Eorzea et nombreuse furent les pertes. Aucun des membres de la Compagnie Libre partie à Cartenau n'était rentrée. Ce qui signifié que les parents de la jeune miqo'te non plus n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait était anéanti par leur disparition. Mais E'galyne perdit bien plus encore que ses parents. Elle en perdit le souvenir. Le phénomène se déclencha presque aussitôt après la chute du satellite. Lorsqu'elle tentait de penser à ses parents, un voile de lumière recouvré leur visage. Elle n'était plus à même de ce souvenir de leur apparence. Elle garder quand même quelque souvenir de sa vie passé avec eux, mais tout cela resté bien vague. Elle se souvenait bien d'avoir vécu certaines choses mais il lui était impossible de savoir avec qui. Comme si un vide s'était formé dans sa tête. Cette étrange sensation de floue ne l'avait pas empêché d'être effondré par leur disparition. Elle apprit vite à chérir le peu de chose qu'elle savait à leur sujet et dompta son chagrin. Les membres restants de la guilde avaient été d'un grand soutien pour elle. Le chef de la guilde Thota'ra Jabo l'avait accompagné durant toute cette difficile période. Plus qu'un chef il avait été, un tuteur ainsi qu'un maître pour elle. Il lui avait en effet enseigné les rudiments du pugilat, cet art du combat a mains nues. Car quoique cette vie d'aventures lui ait volé, E'galyne ne pouvais pas s'imaginer suivre une autre voie que celle-ci. Elle se prépara longuement à affronter ce mode de vie.

5 ans s'étaient écoulés. Elle était devenue une ravissante jeune fille. Elle attendait devant la maison de la Compagnie Libre, qui ce trouvée dans un coin presque perdu d'Eorzea. Ce n'était pas très habituel pour une guilde. Généralement, ce genre de QG se trouvait non loin des grandes villes, afin de trouver plus facilement du travail et des ressources. Mais les membres avaient préféré s'isoler pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle scrutait sous un soleil de plomb la petite carriole qui devait la prendre afin de l'emmener à sa première destination. Car oui le moment était venu pour elle de faire ses débuts en tant qu'aventurière. E'galyne aurait très bien pus resté ici et faire ces armes auprès de sa famille, mais elle avait décidé de partir de la guilde. Elle ne voulait pas obtenir une place dans une guilde sans avoir accompli le moindre fait d'armes. Elle voulait partir de zéro, comme chaque aventurier de ce monde devait le faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle estimait. Après de longue discutions et des débats mouvementés, les membres de la famille avaient finalement accepté son départ. Elle les rassura en leur assurant que quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, elle reviendrait tôt ou tard car cet endroit resté sa demeure. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la route. Sans le moindre équipement, avec une somme dérisoire en poche, sans linkshell pour contacter la guilde et sans monture. Tel que tous les membres de la guilde l'avaient fait avant elle. La silhouette de la carriole se dessina aux loin et E'galyne senti les larmes naître au bord de ses yeux. Elle se ressaisit pour paraître brave face au regard des membres de sa famille. Tout le monde était dans le QG et observé par l'une des fenêtres de la petite bâtisse la jeune fille déterminée. Elle avait demandé que son départ se fasse ainsi car elle ne voulait pas d'au revoir douloureux et plein de larmes. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait peur. Devant elle s'étendait un monde totalement inconnu et une toute nouvelle vie. Une fois la carriole tirée par les chocobos devant elle, la jeune aventurière grimpa à l'arrière sans un mot pour le conducteur. L'émotion lui serra la gorge. Le conducteur l'interpella afin de lui expliquer qu'il ferait un détour pour prendre d'autres passagers ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas. Alors que la charrette s'avança sur la route E'galyne laissa passer quelque sanglot lorsqu'elle vit tous les membres de sa famille sortir de la maison afin de lui faire des signes de la main. Son mentor devant ce petit groupe lui cria quelques mots.  
\- Tu deviendras une aventurière remarquable j'en suis sur ! Nous t'observons d'ici et pensons fort à toi !  
E'galyne pleura de plus belle et ne pût trouver la force de répondre. Mais les membres de la guilde n'attendaient pas qu'elles disent quoique ce soit et savait bien ce que la jeune miqo'te avait sur le cœur. Après un certain temps E'galyne ne vit plus le QG ni les membres de la Compagnie. Elle était désormais seule et livrée à elle-même. Elle retrouva peu à peu son calme mais toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé. Sa première destination la guilde des pugilistes se trouvait à Ul'dah qui était relativement loin d'ici. Elle aurait donc le temps de ce reposé. Alors qu'elle s'installa confortablement dans la charrette E'galyne fermait les yeux afin de faire un petit somme.

 **La suite sur le site Chroniques d'Eorzea :** E'galyne avait appris le lendemain du départ de ses parents, qu'ils étaient partis pour la plaine de Carteneau afin d'affronter l'empire aux côtés de l'alliance et des nombreux autres aventuriers. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, mais les membres de la famille l'avaient réconforté. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de toute cette histoire mais elle savait bien que l'endroit était très dangereux et qu'une grande bataille se préparait là-bas. Elle était bien évidemment au courant pour Dalamud aussi. Comment les adultes pouvait-il lui cacher la vérité au sujet de cet astre rouge qui grandisse dans le ciel soleil après soleil ? Malheureusement pour elle, ses inquiétudes avaient été justifiées et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le 7ème fléau eut lieu et le monde sombra dans une nouvelle ère Ombrale. Cet événement fut terrible pour Eorzea et nombreuse furent les pertes. Aucun des membres de la Compagnie Libre partie à Cartenau n'était rentrée. Ce qui signifié que les parents de la jeune miqo'te non plus n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait était anéanti par leur disparition. Mais E'galyne perdit bien plus encore que ses parents. Elle en perdit le souvenir. Le phénomène se déclencha presque aussitôt après la chute du satellite. Lorsqu'elle tentait de penser à ses parents, un voile de lumière recouvré leur visage. Elle n'était plus à même de ce souvenir de leur apparence. Elle garder quand même quelque souvenir de sa vie passé avec eux, mais tout cela resté bien vague. Elle se souvenait bien d'avoir vécu certaines choses mais il lui était impossible de savoir avec qui. Comme si un vide s'était formé dans sa tête. Cette étrange sensation de floue ne l'avait pas empêché d'être effondré par leur disparition. Elle apprit vite à chérir le peu de chose qu'elle savait à leur sujet et dompta son chagrin. Les membres restants de la guilde avaient été d'un grand soutien pour elle. Le chef de la guilde Thota'ra Jabo l'avait accompagné durant toute cette difficile période. Plus qu'un chef il avait été, un tuteur ainsi qu'un maître pour elle. Il lui avait en effet enseigné les rudiments du pugilat, cet art du combat a mains nues. Car quoique cette vie d'aventures lui ait volé, E'galyne ne pouvais pas s'imaginer suivre une autre voie que celle-ci. Elle se prépara longuement à affronter ce mode de vie.

5 ans s'étaient écoulés. Elle était devenue une ravissante jeune fille. Elle attendait devant la maison de la Compagnie Libre, qui ce trouvée dans un coin presque perdu d'Eorzea. Ce n'était pas très habituel pour une guilde. Généralement, ce genre de QG se trouvait non loin des grandes villes, afin de trouver plus facilement du travail et des ressources. Mais les membres avaient préféré s'isoler pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle scrutait sous un soleil de plomb la petite carriole qui devait la prendre afin de l'emmener à sa première destination. Car oui le moment était venu pour elle de faire ses débuts en tant qu'aventurière. E'galyne aurait très bien pus resté ici et faire ces armes auprès de sa famille, mais elle avait décidé de partir de la guilde. Elle ne voulait pas obtenir une place dans une guilde sans avoir accompli le moindre fait d'armes. Elle voulait partir de zéro, comme chaque aventurier de ce monde devait le faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle estimait. Après de longue discutions et des débats mouvementés, les membres de la famille avaient finalement accepté son départ. Elle les rassura en leur assurant que quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, elle reviendrait tôt ou tard car cet endroit resté sa demeure. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la route. Sans le moindre équipement, avec une somme dérisoire en poche, sans linkshell pour contacter la guilde et sans monture. Tel que tous les membres de la guilde l'avaient fait avant elle. La silhouette de la carriole se dessina aux loin et E'galyne senti les larmes naître au bord de ses yeux. Elle se ressaisit pour paraître brave face au regard des membres de sa famille. Tout le monde était dans le QG et observé par l'une des fenêtres de la petite bâtisse la jeune fille déterminée. Elle avait demandé que son départ se fasse ainsi car elle ne voulait pas d'au revoir douloureux et plein de larmes. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait peur. Devant elle s'étendait un monde totalement inconnu et une toute nouvelle vie. Une fois la carriole tirée par les chocobos devant elle, la jeune aventurière grimpa à l'arrière sans un mot pour le conducteur. L'émotion lui serra la gorge. Le conducteur l'interpella afin de lui expliquer qu'il ferait un détour pour prendre d'autres passagers ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas. Alors que la charrette s'avança sur la route E'galyne laissa passer quelque sanglot lorsqu'elle vit tous les membres de sa famille sortir de la maison afin de lui faire des signes de la main. Son mentor devant ce petit groupe lui cria quelques mots.  
\- Tu deviendras une aventurière remarquable j'en suis sur ! Nous t'observons d'ici et pensons fort à toi !  
E'galyne pleura de plus belle et ne pût trouver la force de répondre. Mais les membres de la guilde n'attendaient pas qu'elles disent quoique ce soit et savait bien ce que la jeune miqo'te avait sur le cœur. Après un certain temps E'galyne ne vit plus le QG ni les membres de la Compagnie. Elle était désormais seule et livrée à elle-même. Elle retrouva peu à peu son calme mais toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé. Sa première destination la guilde des pugilistes se trouvait à Ul'dah qui était relativement loin d'ici. Elle aurait donc le temps de ce reposé. Alors qu'elle s'installa confortablement dans la charrette E'galyne fermait les yeux afin de faire un petit somme.

La suite sur le site Chroniques d'Eorzea


End file.
